


Kiss Me Once Again

by raintain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintain/pseuds/raintain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于2015年4月4日</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2015年4月4日

1

Bucky忍不住弹手里的报纸，“啪”得一声，又一声，很响，响得恼人，响得像他脑子里尖叫不休的某个声音，Bucky很想让它停下，让自己的手指停下，可他做不到。现在气氛多少有些紧张，正同Bucky身处同一公寓里的另一个人，Steve Rogers，好似对这尴尬的空气熟视无睹。Bucky举着报纸，透过手指缝往外看，只见这小个子一会儿走过来，一会儿走过去，在那儿认认真真地忙碌。Steve好像真的很忙似的，停在镜子前，用沾水的手指冷静地反复梳理他头顶那撮不听话的头发，可惜没有一点用

是Bucky先提醒他时间有限的。

“她们什么时候过来？”Steve问。他在那瞎忙，忙得始终顾不上看Bucky一眼，好像他身后Bucky所坐的地方是块不能直视的禁区。

“Laura去帮我接Rebecca放学，然后带她的朋友过来，”Bucky抬起左手腕看了一眼时间，迅速折叠起手里那张被蹂躏过头的报纸，“已经放学了。”

Steve最后压了一下头顶那撮顽固的毛。

“别紧张，Steve，”Bucky从沙发上站起来，“我们只是去吃个饭，看场电影，没什么别的。我和Laura会留给你们独处的时间。不用担心，这已经是你们第二次见面了。”

Steve这才终于抬起头，眼前的Barnes少爷正笑吟吟地打量他。

“你觉得会有什么好的进展吗？”Steve问。他想Bucky一定发现他额头全是汗。

他看着Bucky的脸，他没忍住吞咽喉咙的冲动。

“这就要看你的表现了，哥们。”Bucky冲他露出那种熟悉的，亲切而无害的灿烂笑容。

Steve摇了摇头。

“我必须要去吗？”

Bucky挑眉：“Steve？”

Steve正垂着肩膀。哪怕在只有他们两人相处的时候Bucky也很少见到Steve这个样子：不舒服，沮丧，懊恼，好像没有自信。

“你怕她不喜欢你？”Bucky问得很直接。

Steve没有回答，只是沉默地低了会儿头，然后抬起眼直直望向Bucky。

Bucky则一脸无辜。

“你到底在担心什么？”

边问，Bucky边低下头，左手轻轻扶上Steve的右肩，拍了一下，又一下，像个可靠的兄长在保护自己心爱的弟弟。Steve那单薄的小肩膀被他指尖一碰，不自觉挺得笔直。

Steve始终抬着眼，Bucky的脸离他越来越近，近到他甚至能看到Bucky脸颊上细小的绒毛，还有那双大而透亮的，令他无法扭转视线的蓝眼睛。

“放松点，没什么好担心的。”Bucky在他耳边小声说。

Steve的视线有那么一秒停在了Bucky两片上下开阖的红嘴唇上，不知是Bucky手心的温度太高，还是Bucky今天用的须后水味道作祟，Steve觉得脸颊发烫，耳根也烫，头也跟着莫名其妙地昏沉。这时Bucky开玩笑似的补充说：“拜托，你还担心什么……我刚刚连接吻都教给你了，哥们。姑娘没那么可怕。”

Bucky说完，自己都笑了，这是个尴尬的话题。男人亲男人，这好像是有点奇怪的，虽然Steve全程没有表现出任何不满，但Bucky还是一再强调，女孩的嘴唇绝对比男人的吻起来要好。

他好像很怕小Steve失望，怕Steve对他四人约会的提议不感兴趣，怕Steve因为他交了女友就与他关系疏远——虽然连Bucky自己也想不明白这其中存在何种因果关系。

“你确定？”Steve说，他盯着Bucky的眼神不再那么突兀了，Bucky的尴尬多少缓解了他的紧张，“你不是说我，表现得很不自然，又僵硬，像块石头，像我拿的垃圾桶盖。”

“嗯，毕竟这只是第一次，”Bucky突然清了清嗓子，他望着Steve，似乎想严肃一点，可又不得不咬住嘴唇忍笑，这话题太尴尬了，还是尽快结束的好，“多……嗯，多练习一下就好了。没什么，这没什么，真的。”

“我真的有那么不自然吗？”Steve这会儿真的放松了，他追问。

Bucky坦诚地说：“你可能不知道刚刚我们接完吻，你花了多少时间摆弄你那头可怜的头发。”

 

Steve再三确认，多练习就会更好吗。

“当然……不过不用那么在意，我想Laura的朋友不会因为这个失望……”Bucky试图解释，可Steve还是像报纸上写的，像Bucky教的那样，伸过手来，贴近他，抱住他，再次用力扶住了他的腰。

嘿。

Bucky不自觉皱起眉，他好像有点慌，笑声都被Steve的吻堵在牙齿后面了。

身后的沙发上，折叠好的报纸露出半张照片。照片中的男士正一只手紧搂一位女士的腰，另一只手从后面绕过，扶住女士的肩膀。恰到好处的身高差距让女士轻轻踮起脚尖，用嘴唇采摘这个甜蜜的热吻。

Bucky比Steve高出不少，Steve搂着他的腰，另一只手试图绕过去扶他的肩膀，可惜Steve太瘦小了，Bucky又太高大，这很难做到。Bucky被Steve艰难地抱着，边吻边贴心后退，小腿碰到床柱的时候Bucky坐下了，他仰着头，双眼微闭，张开的嘴唇还被Steve那小子紧紧地笨拙地含着，他还在笑，乖乖坐着，像照片里的女士一样配合着Steve的身高。

并不难，至少Steve已经表现得比第一次好了，至少不用Bucky一遍遍催促他张开牙齿，不用Bucky一遍遍握着他的手，教他往姑娘哪里抱。

Steve下意识抚上Bucky的头发时，Bucky还情不自禁仰了仰脖子，好像他很喜欢Steve窄小的手掌似的。

“Steve……”

每一次Bucky试图发出点声音，Steve都会更用力地堵上他。

他的嘴已经被咬得有点疼了，是的，不是吻，Steve好像在“咬”他，还咬得有点粗暴，这不太像小Steve会做的事。Bucky想Steve不是故意的。这个吻已经足够长了，Steve搂他的手越来越紧，紧得他西服外套皱成了一团，Steve喘得越来越重，脸颊越来越红，炙热的呼吸喷在Bucky脸上，热得Bucky也越来越迷糊。时间不够，Bucky想，是时候结束了。没办法，Steve太虚弱，Bucky总担心他会呼吸困难，出什么问题，比如哮喘。只是一个吻，Bucky连一个吻都不敢让他体弱多病的好兄弟承受太久。

 

Steve又跑去用冷水洗脸了，洗得非常快，来去匆匆。回来的时候Bucky看到他脸还是那么红，忍不住又开始笑。

Steve一脸严肃地咳嗽，正儿八经地问，女孩的嘴唇真的比你的，那个，吻起来还好？

Bucky噗嗤一笑，他又没和自己接吻过，这要怎么比较。

他拿过Steve手里的毛巾，帮Steve擦他外套上迸溅的水渍。他望着Steve闪烁的目光。

“当然，当然比我的吻起来还好。不过如果你是在称赞我，我也荣幸地收下了。”

 

Bucky说Steve还是有点不自然，不太自然，但除此之外Bucky没有其他意见。甚至在Steve主动提起以他们的身高差距做报纸上这种接吻姿势有些困难的时候，Bucky也只是笑着耸耸肩，说这怎么了，他觉得没什么。

Bucky总是觉得没什么，在他眼里，好像连Steve的矮个子也是优点似的。

身旁的女孩正和Bucky的新女友Laura聊最近发生在纽约的大小新鲜事，Steve坐在福特的车后座，身体随车轮轻轻颠簸，目光却始终挂在前方手握方向盘的青年后脑勺上。

 

Bucky把车停在街旁，他下车，绕过车头打开副驾驶车门，把自己的小妹妹Rebecca抱下车。Rebecca吵着要吃甜甜圈，Bucky看向车后座：“Laura，不一起去吗。”

Rebecca一边被Bucky牵着向前走，一边回头。Steve哥哥和那位陌生的姐姐被留在了车里。Bucky正忙着从裤兜掏零钱给Laura，结果掏了半天只有一些便签和小药瓶。Rebecca拽Bucky的袖子，Bucky弯下腰，听她附在耳边问：“为什么把Steve自己留下。”

听她的口气，好像这对Bucky来说是什么十恶不赦的大罪一样。毕竟在Rebecca的印象里，她这大哥总把Steve保护得滴水不漏，后者哪怕一秒钟的落单都是Bucky的责任。

Bucky捏她的脸，皱着眉头找钱：“Steve需要一个女朋友。这时候我们应该走开，给他们一些独处的空间。”

 

是这样吗？

Steve不需要她这么完美的大哥，却需要一个素未谋面的女朋友。

Rebecca怀疑地看着Bucky手里的药瓶，她在Steve家见过这些，这是Steve吃的东西。

Laura问Bucky是不是忘了带钱，不然她先付甜甜圈的钱也行，Bucky把药瓶塞进另个口袋，狼狈地直笑，说他再找找，他一定带了。

 

不远处的车里，Steve正把手臂横在摇下来的车窗上，朝Bucky他们这个方向张望。

直到女孩百无聊赖地问了一句：“你叫Steve？你为什么在摸自己的嘴？”Steve才放下手，讪讪回头。

 

2

Bucky一睁眼就看到了Steve。

他没有听到任何脚步声，也没有护士叫醒他。“你什么时候来的……”Bucky毫无准备，两只手正打算扶着床边把自己撑起来，立刻被对方握着肩膀按回床上。

“Steve？”Bucky惊讶地笑了。

有人在门外说话，Bucky愣了会儿，压在他身上的这个大个子还不肯起来。

“你怎么了？”Bucky小声问，病房里安静得只能听到他们两个人彼此的呼吸，特别是Steve，Bucky不明白他在喘什么。

如果是以前看到Steve这样子，Bucky十有八九要怀疑他是不是身体不舒服了，会第一时间爬起来，从口袋里从床头翻找药片，可这会儿，Bucky只是安静地躺在病床上，两只茫然无措的手停在床边，再慢慢摸上来，轻轻探进Steve乱翘的金发里。

Steve抬起头时额头上都是汗。

没事吗，疼不疼，Bucky，队医怎么说，Hydra对你做了什么？

Steve一连串提问得到的只有Bucky咬着嘴唇的笑容，再追问，Bucky也只是无所谓地摇头，仿佛那根本不是什么需要在意的事。

“你怎么到这儿来了，长官。”Bucky问他。

听到“长官”这个词，Steve愣了一下。

“我以为你去约会了，”Bucky冲他挑眉，笑着问，“Carter小姐不是邀请你去军官俱乐部吗。”

当Rogers队长单枪匹马深入敌营，将那两百余名大兵从九头蛇的战俘营救回来的时候，所有人都听到了Carter特工意味深长的那句“你迟到了”。他们那么多人把队长和特工挤在一起，不停起哄，鼓掌，庆祝劫后余生。那时Bucky也在人群当中。

Steve并不急于回答他的问题，Bucky说话的时候，Steve目光专注地在Bucky脸上瞧来瞧去，喉结来回滑动。几个小时前，他有生以来第一次体会到真实的胜利。他听到了士兵们的欢呼，以及那么多从未有过的，来自Bucky以外的人的肯定。他承认自己有点激动，激动到一时忽略了Bucky一直等在他身后。这会儿他凑上来，毫无来由地吻了Bucky一下。

不知是不是因为早前在Hydra那里吃够了苦头，中士的嘴唇如今尝起来丝毫不复往日的甜，变得又干又涩。Bucky看来也没想到，一双大而蓝的眼睛眨了眨：“为、为什么突然吻我……”

Steve又捧着他的脸吻了第二下。

他们有多久没见过面了，从Bucky穿着一身军装跟随部队离开布鲁克林军港，到几个小时前在波尔扎诺的相遇。

一年？两年？

Steve在小声念Bucky的名字：“比以前自然，自然一些对吗……”喘息声，衣料的摩挲声，有领带被扯开，被抽掉了。“比以前自然对吗，Bucky。”

“嗯……”

Bucky被吻得连出声都很艰难。这种感觉很怪，Steve压着他的肩膀，把他两只手攥紧了压在枕头上。Steve力气这么大，大到Bucky甚至动也不能动。久别重逢，Steve变成了美国队长，找到他，第一时间想告诉他的居然只是他现在接吻很自然。

Bucky是听说过“美国队长”的，在遇到Steve以前，Bucky听战友们说起过这么一个“怪物”——被注射了某种奇怪的血清，血肉骨骼身体组织发生了惊人的巨大改变。延缓老化，很难受伤，所有能力提升至四倍，没有任何副作用，从一个骨瘦如柴的废物变成万人敬仰的完美战士。

Bucky不太能理解这种事，为了打仗把一个人变成这样。哪怕“美国队长”只是一个漫画角色，或哄骗人民掏钱的电影主角——他的战友是这么说的。但这么可怕的功效却没有副作用？可能吗。

所以当穿着星条旗制服的Steve Rogers忽然出现在Bucky面前时，Bucky是真以为自己已经被Hydra折磨到头了，折磨得甚至开始出现幻觉。他的小Steve忽然变得这么高，手臂这么粗壮，能轻而易举把他从实验台上抱下来，一路驾着他走出那个地狱一样的沾满他战友鲜血的地方。

听到John Schmidt在烈火焚烧的烟雾中亲口对Steve说，看来博士的实验成功了，我是你电影的忠实观众！Bucky才恍然大悟。“美国队长”啊，说的就是他眼前这个人，那个“骨瘦如柴的废物”，说的就是他最好的朋友，他那本该留在布鲁克林，远离硝烟战火，等他回去重逢的小Steve。

无论生理还是来自心理，Bucky能很清楚地感觉到Steve的变化。以前总是他对虚弱的Steve关怀备至，现在他躺在病床上，反而是Steve不停问他疼不疼，难受不难受。这不对，Bucky忍不住想笑，这完全颠倒了。现在的Steve就像以前的他，连Steve把舌头伸进他嘴里时的小心翼翼，也和当年的他一模一样。

“你在发热……”Steve终于松开了Bucky的嘴唇，一边深呼吸，一边把额头轻轻贴在Bucky额头上。

“护士说过一晚上就好了。”Bucky仰着脖子笑，不知是不是喘得太厉害，他一句话说得上气不接下气，脸颊特别红，眼睛也湿得发亮。

Steve不肯让Bucky坐起来，却紧搂住Bucky的腰，一只手绕到Bucky背脊和床单之间，从后面扣住Bucky的肩膀。这个姿势对如今的Steve来说没有一点难度。

“你真的长高了，Steve。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，忽然说。

Steve直勾勾望进Bucky的眼底，这些喘息，这些让他魂牵梦萦的笑容，一下子消失在他覆上的嘴唇里。病房重又变得安静。Bucky的视线越过Steve的耳鬓，落在头顶悬挂的灯泡上。Steve抱得他没有一丝空隙。

 

Bucky想说，好了哥们，我知道你的吻比以前自然很多了。可他说不出口。Steve咬他的脸颊，蹭他刚刚擦了药的受伤的耳朵。Steve紧紧含住他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，舔舐他的牙根，就像他一直以来想对Steve做的那样，把他所有的呼吸一寸寸吞食掉。

他脸胀得通红，一边小声喊Steve的名字，喊队长，一边仰着头，闭紧眼睛。Steve把鼻子埋进他脖颈里，闷声说他闻起来很好，Bucky大笑，说自己身上只有药水味和汗味，怎么可能闻起来好。

可Steve不理会。他吻着吻着忽然张嘴咬开了Bucky衣襟第一颗扣子，Bucky想动，Steve紧抱着他，Bucky随即听到了自己衣扣第二次崩开的声音。

 

敲门声第三次响起的时候，Steve迟钝抬头，Bucky喘息着望着房门，又望向正压在自己身上这个男人，他好像忘了眨眼一样，眼角都是汗珠划过的细痕。

他们都有点昏了头了。Steve抓自己的头发，迅速从床上跳下来，捡自己掉在地板上的领带飞快套进衣领。Bucky呆住了一样躺在床上，过了好一会儿才想起伸手提自己被扯到膝盖下面的裤子。

“呃，是Carter特工，她来通知我去战略办公室开个会。”Steve从门外回来的时候，Bucky的衣服已经穿好了，眼睛也擦过，可脖子上荒唐的痕迹还在。那种“自然”又从Steve脸上消失了。

Bucky还躺在床上，身体被棉被盖住。

“快去吧。”Bucky闷声说。

Steve站在原地犹豫，半晌忍不住把手伸过来，摸Bucky湿透了的细软的棕发，摸Bucky还在发热的额头和鼻尖。Bucky把话又说了第二遍，Steve望着他的脸，不怎么听，反而在他床边又坐下了。

“我回来的时候就看出来了，她好像对你有点意思，”Bucky咳了一声，故意冲他使眼色，“要珍惜机会，傻瓜。”

Steve噗嗤一笑：“笨蛋。”

Bucky也笑了。

没人提起刚才发生的任何事，仿佛他们之间什么越界的让他们全无准备的事都没有发生过。

Bucky望着他的眼睛好像还在出汗。Bucky小声催促他，哥们，快去吧。

 

Steve没走出营地医院多久就绕了回来，因为连Carter特工也说，你看起来魂不守舍。

他借口有东西遗忘在Bucky的病房里，请Carter特工先去与Phillips上校会合，便转身一个人往医院的方向跑。他越跑越快，越跑越心急，可等到了病房门口，他又傻乎乎地不得不停下。

“Rogers队长，你怎么又回来了？”小护士用余光看到了他，“Barnes中士刚刚已经走了。”

 

3

吻？

等确认了Steve的意图，Bucky才迟疑地把眼睛闭上了。

 

实验室所有的窗都打开了，傍晚落日的余光洒满地面，透过那头干枯凌乱的长发，照在Bucky发青的眼底和无人打理的胡渣上。Steve坐在Bucky对面，手肘长时间撑着膝盖，撑得发酸，两只手握着Bucky的手，来回揉搓，紧紧捏在手心里攥。Bucky看起来是这么听话，这么乖，乖乖接受治疗，乖乖听Steve说话，以至于Steve怀疑前几次Bucky的逃走都只是自己的错觉。

实验室外有人敲门，Steve不理会。他专注地盯着眼前的Bucky，盯着Bucky紧闭的眼睛，难以消褪的眼圈，无意识张开的嘴唇。他命令自己不要发抖。手指穿过Bucky打着卷的长发，他碰触Bucky瘦削的脸颊。

Bucky的眉头轻蹙起来，当Steve握住他的肩膀，嘴唇覆上他。

“Bucky，能想得起来吗？”Steve问。

 

“这是我们以前常做的事。”

 

在与“记忆”有关的话题上，Bucky很难去真正回应Steve。这个金发大个子应该清楚这一点，毕竟他曾因逼问Bucky的回忆而挨了那么多拳头，要知道他几乎不还手。他好像一点也不怕疼，全然不在乎似的。他还在问，无论Bucky怎么对待他，无论身上脸上有多少伤口，他还在问。谁也不知道他究竟哪来的这股执着，每问一个问题也还会用那种期待的，令Bucky无法理解的眼神望着Bucky，指望Bucky给他一个回答。

Bucky已经不会对Steve Rogers拳脚相向了，他开始学着忍耐，试着不让这家伙太失望。毕竟在这个世界上，Steve Rogers是冬兵遇到的第一个对他这么有耐心的人。不会因为他不小心做错了事，说错了话——那往往是真心话——就伤害他，洗脑他，破坏他。

 

Bucky偷偷睁开眼睛，他第一次距离美国队长这么近，距离他的任务目标这么近，可他什么也做不了。晚霞照在Steve Rogers灿烂的头发上，连那睫毛也像在发光。Bucky注意到实验室外面有人，三个，或是四个，他看不分明，只因为Steve Rogers让那些人暂时不要进来，他们便待在门外，搞得冬兵连什么情况都摸不清。

Steve好像一点也没发现他偷偷把眼睛睁开了。“Bucky，Bucky？”Steve抚摸他的脖子，一遍又一遍摩挲他的头发，手指在他脸颊上长时间停留不动，更用力地抱紧他，吻他。

或者说咬他。

 

这是他们以前常做的事？

 

Bucky没有一点印象。

 

他只能乖乖张着嘴，放任美国队长的舌头和气味进入他全部的口腔。Bucky想他应该对Steve Rogers保持一点警惕，特别是现在，他不明白Steve在对他做什么，不明白Steve有什么企图，他憔悴的蓝眼珠左右闪烁，脑子被Steve的吻搅得一团浆糊。

这像一个任务，冬兵要求自己完成。他坚持了很长时间，Steve吻了他很长时间，吻得他甚至有些缺氧。

好像这是他亏欠Steve的一样。

Steve在耳边问，你想起来了吗。

Bucky迟疑了会儿，面对Steve那双期待的眼睛，他第一次选择点头。

“想起来了……”Bucky一字一句地说，“我们，经常做这个……”

Steve却意外愣住了。

半晌的沉默，Steve越来越用力握住Bucky垂下去的两只手，贴到自己嘴边亲吻一下又一下，他抬头望Bucky的眼睛，苦笑着摇头：“抱歉……抱歉，Bucky。”

“什么？”

“我只是，我在说谎，因为你一直回答你不记得……”

 

“……只有两次，呃，没有什么‘经常’，一共只发生过两次。在我们还小，还年轻的时候，在很久很久以前……而且那代表不了什么，只是两个吻而已。Bucky，你的确也已经忘记了，对吗。”

他不擅长说谎。Steve Rogers无法欺骗任何一个人，包括Bucky。他不擅长说谎，这会儿，他的失落和难过就写在他的眼睛里，他嘴角的一牵一动里，再怎么用笑容去掩饰，Bucky也明白那一定是什么非常非常重要的事，可自己忘记了，让他失望。

Steve吻他的手：“为什么要说自己记得。”

 

有人在敲实验室的门，想必是真有什么急事，Steve Rogers又揽过Bucky的肩膀紧抱了半分钟才肯松开。他好像有点沮丧。

“你知道我们在这里能看得到，对吧。”Dr.Banner的笑容很友好，又含蓄，Steve低头揉了揉鼻子。“我知道。”他说，是他拜托博士一次次来帮冬兵做检查的。

身后那位女士正不耐烦地提醒他：“时间到了，这位先生。”

Steve Rogers跟博士耳语几句，这才回头。

“你看起来魂不守舍。”Natasha打量他的脸，评价道。

让人意外，Rogers队长没有否认。

“看来你不打算去赴约了。”Natasha接着评价。

Steve摊开手，他的意思很明白。

 

实验室里，冬兵始终直直望着玻璃窗外那个金发大个子，直到Dr.Banner扶着他的肩膀要求他在实验台上躺下。

 

“不用解释，”Natasha的视线从冬兵身上移开，“你现在打算怎么办，在这里继续等？”

Steve点头，他挠了挠头发：“以防万一。”

“怕他又遛了？”Natasha的表情，就像大姐姐在笑话一个二十多岁刚开始恋爱的傻瓜。

 

连Clint都常常抱怨，说Black Widow对Cap太好了，对此Natasha总报以轻蔑一笑。她不太怎么信任别人，关心别人，但在经历过某些战役以后，Steve Rogers的确成了一个例外。不是美国队长，Natasha所信赖的只是Steve Rogers，一位连说谎都不会的老年人。

Steve从不掩饰他在乎什么，或他想争取什么，他从不怕别人看他的笑话——换任何一个人，恐怕早已在冬兵的拳头下变得心灰意冷了。

待她再回来的时候，实验室的灯已经暗了。

寂静的走廊没有人声，空气里只残余着一些被压抑的轻微的呼吸。Rogers队长还坐在实验室外面那张长椅上——在过去的几个月，每当Natasha走近这里，好像总能看到他的身影等在那，他说他在等一个人，可除了他以外的所有人都觉得他只是在等待一个不可能回来的幻影。可这会儿，终于不再只有他一个人了，他那两条手臂正死死抱住他面前的人，他的冬兵，后者正低着头，笨拙地亲吻着他。

 

4

“还记得吗，那时爸爸教你开车，只教你一个人，我们说我们也要学，他说爸爸很忙，这项任务以后要交给Bucky。”

“……”

“家里收到那份通知书的时候，每个人都很难过，而爸爸他不仅仅难过，他不能接受。他一直希望能把这个家，把他公司的未来都交给你，你是他的骄傲。直到去世前几年他还会时不时提起你，说为什么当年那么多同事的孩子都去打仗，都回来了，只有他的Bucky没有回来。”

“Joe继承了爸爸的工作，他总是抱怨爸爸对他的要求太高，或者强调他不是你，让爸爸不要拿你的标准要求他，但事实上他完成得很好。”

“他小时候就是个聪明的孩子，有他的主见。”

“是挺有主见的，爸爸去世后他就和他前妻离婚了，同秘书一起搬到了亚特兰大。不钻牛角尖的时候他是挺好的。但有什么用？他亲哥哥还不是更喜欢Steve。本来他就视Steve如瘟疫，你去世以后，他对美国队长更仇恨到了极点。”

“这和Steve有什么关系。”

“当然有。Steve曾以队长的名义在纽约演出过，那时你已经上前线了，爸爸开车带着我们去看。Joe抱怨了一路，说Steve是政府派来的骗子，药罐子变成超级士兵都是魔术戏法，但他还是把攒的零花钱都拿来买了国债。他其实是相信Steve的，相信超级士兵能保护他的大哥。但Steve让他失望了。”

“这和Steve没有关系。”

“不管有没有关系，Steve很快也牺牲了。Joe从那以后很少再提起他。”

“爸给他买车了吗？”

“没有。他工作以后自己买了辆布加迪，搬家时给了他前妻，倒把你留下的老福特开走了。”

“我以为他讨厌那辆车。”

“我想他只是讨厌你总用那辆车接送Steve。”

“Steve身体不好。”

“不管你承不承认，有时候你更像Steve的亲哥哥。”

 

Bucky推着轮椅，走到院子外面的道路旁。他们该分别了。

“你要怎么回去？”轮椅上的老人问他。

Bucky抬起头，看天上的太阳，一双蓝眼睛在帽檐下眯成一条缝。

“走回去吧。”

“你住的地方远吗？”

“不远。”

“在哪？”

“老地方。”Bucky说。

“什么老地方？”

Bucky还没回答，一辆车从远处驶来，在Bucky背后缓缓停下。老人一开始没有认出来的人是谁，等那车门打开。她睁大了眼睛，情绪激动地张开双臂，和走过来的男人紧紧拥抱。

“我早该——”她放开Steve，忙回头看身后的Bucky，“我早该猜到了。”

 

Bucky低下头，在她满是皱纹的额前轻轻吻了一下。

“好久不见，Becky。”Steve Rogers攥紧了她的手。

“真的是很久了……”Rebecca说，她难以置信地望着Steve，又望向Steve开的那辆雪佛兰，“哦，你……你会自己开车了。”

“车技勉强凑合。”

“抱歉，Cap，你当然早就会了。”Rebecca笑了。

“可我准备坐地铁。”一旁的Bucky忽然说。

Steve那边还笑着，这会儿一怔。

“得了吧，哥哥，”Rebecca说，“你以前从来不会为难Steve的。”

“你看，Steve已经会开车了。你以前不是总说要教他开车，好让他当你的司机，载你去兜风吗。”

“真的？”Steve此前从未听Bucky说起过。

Rebecca点头：“当然，只不过某人嘴上是这么说，却给那个小个子开了那么多年车。”

 

Bucky对Rebecca的话不做任何评价，Steve盯着他瞧，他也只是做出一副“我记性不太好”的表情作回应。

“你们现在……是住在一起吗？”Rebecca小声问。

Steve毫不犹豫地点头。

Bucky指了指Steve：“他是房东。”

 

时间过去了那么久，久到身边的人聚了又散，连孩子们也陆陆续续离开，剩Rebecca自己一个。她已经快忘了被大哥哥牵着手是什么感觉，也很久没有人把她当做妹妹了。她没想到还能再见Bucky，更没想到过去了这么久，她完美的大哥还和那个Steve在一块。

“布鲁克林老地方，有空来找我们。”Steve走之前对她说。

Rebecca还有那么多问题想问，比如你们是什么时候相遇的，你们还像以前那样亲密吗。那几年你们一起死去了，现在又是约定好了一起回来拯救世界吗。

可他们的车已经离开了。

 

Bucky把头顶帽子摘下来，拢到耳后的长发散开了。Steve从背后抱住他，偌大的布鲁克林军港，海风把Bucky卷翘的发尾送去了Steve嘴边。

“想去哪儿兜风，大兵？”

“我不知道。”

“你应该早告诉我你找到了Becky。”

Bucky靠在栏杆边，犹豫地转过身，Steve的两条手收拢了，把他面对面抱得更紧。

“我没想去找她……”Bucky欲言又止，Steve弯下脖子来，开始亲吻他的脸，Bucky闭上眼睛，“……Becky还和以前一样，一点也没有变，像一个小姑娘。”

“你也没有变，大兵。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。”

Bucky说，他的手臂还是把Rebecca吓到了：“她生我的气。”

Steve问原因，Bucky说，Rebecca以为他是自愿换掉整条左手的。

Rebecca对冬兵和Hydra的事一无所知。

“我只能承认，是的，我心血来潮想换一只手，难道它看起来不厉害不威风不酷吗。”

“她怎么说？”

“呃……她说，噢，哥哥，我从来没觉得你的品位有这样糟，一定是Steve把你带坏了。”Bucky说着说着，自己都开始笑了。

Steve吻上他嘴唇的时候，说这是第六百七十个，Bucky听见了，没做声，他总是这样，喜欢在很多问题上装作记性不好。但Steve清楚他知道。太阳开始下落的时候，Steve问他想去哪儿，Barnes少爷想去什么地方兜风，他傻乎乎地笑，说哪里都好。

“我记得，你当时就站在那儿，被一大群送行的人夹在中间。说实话从船上向下看根本看不清人的脸，只有乌压压的人头，鲜花，国旗，还有姑娘们的手绢。”

“你没有看到我？”

“没有，一上船就什么也看不清了。那时我只希望父亲他们快带你离开。”

“后来我每天都会来这儿看看。”

“每天？”

“嗯。这里时不时就有一批新兵坐着船，像你们一样离开美国，到欧洲去。我想我迟早也会去的，背着枪，像任何一个普通的战士一样去前线打仗，保家卫国。也去找你。”

然后他们都知道，他真的去了，他找到他了。

第，六百七十一个……Steve小声说。他搂紧了Bucky的腰，另一只手绕到Bucky背后，轻轻扣住Bucky的肩膀。

“我想我比以前自然多了，对吗。”

Bucky在亲吻的空隙坦白交代：“我从没觉得你不自然过。”

“那以前为什么……”

Bucky摇头，又是那种表情。“时间过去太久了。”他说，笑着低下头，他不记得了。


End file.
